1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a cup holder for a stroller that can be stowed and deployed on the stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers with cup holders for the parent or caregiver are known in the art. Cup holders for attachment to strollers for the caregiver's use are also known in the art. Existing cup holders on strollers typically sit on a portion of the frame or handle bar of the stroller during use. Very often, the cup holder is a fixed, immovable product on a parent or storage tray positioned near the handle of the stroller.
Aftermarket cup holders are available that are for use on a stroller. When the stroller is folded or collapsed, the aftermarket cup holder typically must be removed in order to fully collapse or fold the stroller. Aftermarket cup holders are typically not designed with a particular stroller or fold configuration in mind. Sometimes a stroller specific cup holder is provided on a tray that extends between two sides of the stroller frame. Many stroller frames do not collapse in a width-wise direction and are thus only two-dimensionally collapsible. Such a tray can typically stay attached to this type of stroller during folding. Unless the tray or cup holder is removed from the stroller, the cup holder is always in a deployed, ready for use position, even when not needed. If removed, the tray and cup holder can be easily lost or misplaced.
Some strollers are collapsible or foldable in three dimensions and thus can collapse in a width-wise direction. A tray extending between the frame sides on such a stroller either must be removed to fold the stroller or must be capable of collapsing width-wise across the stroller while folded. A foldable tray arrangement can add significant complexity and cost to the stroller. Having to remove the tray from the stroller, either in a two or a three dimensional folding apparatus, adds to the time and difficulty it takes one to collapse the structure.
On some strollers, the cup holder is positioned on a part of the stroller where it does not interfere with folding or collapsing of the stroller. In these instances the cup holder is often a product that projects outward of the collapsed stroller package. The cup holder is therefore either is susceptible to damage or increases the overall size of the collapsed stroller. Also, existing strollers typically do not allow a user to determine when a cup holder be deployed for use and when the cup holder need be hidden away, except in instances where the cup holder is completely removable. However, if such a cup holder must be removed, it can be lost or misplaced and not available the next time a caregiver wishes to deploy and use the cup holder.